Lost ?
by Allergictoeverything
Summary: "Les belles choses ne durent pas, elles ne durent jamais. S'il te plait souviens t'en vieux frère." Ou quand Kidd décide de se soûler la gueule dans un bar. Kidd/Bonney. Pas pour les romantiques.
**Salut !**

 **Ce texte est un OS- Kid\Bonney Alias le couple que j'aime le plus martyriser par excellence ^^**

 **Cela fait un bon moment que j'ai cet OS en réserve, j'ai pas mal hésité à le poster justement parce que je ne sais pas si il a sa place dans ce site. J'ai tout de même peur que ça soit dans les limites du M ^^**

 **En tout cas je préfère être prévenante, cet os est fortement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles.**

 **J'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

 **PS: Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews sur XVIII-XVIIII tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas pu les lire, je ne sais pas si c'est uniquement chez moi ou chez tout le monde mais le site est en bug en ce moment ^^ néanmoins je remercie énormément tout ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ou encore de poster des reviews sur mes écrits c'est adorable y'a pas à dire !**

 **Ciaaao ;)**

* * *

 **...**

Je ne suis pas un gars très clean. Je ne bosse pas spécialement dans le légal mais je ne recherche pas le sale pour autant. J'ai passé ma vie à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Des petits boulots par-ci, par-là, tant que j'possède un couvercle et un toit j'peux faire n'importe quoi, je suis réglo et je ne cherche pas à voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, le mec rêvé pour les affaires douteuses quoi.

A mes vingt ans, j'ai pris l'habitude de bosser à temps pleins pour des gars. Des dealers-trafiquants qui faisaient aussi dans la politique je crois. Mon boulot de base était de jouer au garde du corps improvisé, de cogner quand fallait cogner et toutes ces choses-là. Une petite routine s'est installée avec le temps, j'avais pris habitude au sang et aux hurlements, ça ne me gênait plus tellement au point ou j'en étais. Enfin bon il y'a un début à tout comme on dit.

Tout à commencé y'a pas spécialement longtemps, enfin peut-être un bon moment déjà mais pas si longtemps que ça je crois. J'étais assigné à une mission qui avait mal tourné. Je m'étais pété les deux bras et je me suis pas mal amoché ce jour-là, rien de bien méchant, mais je devais garder le plâtre pour plusieurs semaines. C'était agaçant sur le coup mais de toute façon je n'y pouvais rien autant laisser le temps faire son travail.

Quelques temps après cet incident, on m'a sollicité pour une nouvelle mission et ce, malgré mon handicap temporaire .J'étais plutôt content sur le coup, faut croire que je pensais que sans mes bras j'allais visiblement finir à la rue, enfin bon. La mission consistait à surveiller une gamine, je n'en savais pas plus. Rien de bien méchant en somme. Une fois sur place, j'ai découvert un petit bout de femme. Allez j'dirai les 45 kg à tout casser, même avec les deux bras dans le plâtre il était évident qu'une brindille dans son genre ne faisait pas le poids face à moi. Je crois même que j'étais vexé. J'étais réduit à jouer le rôle d'un baby-sitter, il faut croire que ma fierté en avait pris un coup. Quand j'y repense, j'en ris doucement. Mon contrat était simple, je devais la surveiller pour une durée de 8 mois, en alternant le soir avec un autre type Lucci, qu'il s'appelait si j'men souviens bien. C'était quand même bizarre sachant que je devais être rétablis dans deux voir trois mois au maximum mais je ne m'étais pas posé de questions plus que ça.

Elle était enfermée mais pas enchaînée. Le lieu ou elle avait été confinée se situait au sous-sol d'un grand building. Les gars pour lesquels je travaillais voyaient les choses en grands, c'était des visionnaires disaient-ils. Petit à petit, leur empire comme ils l'appelaient prenait forme et ce building n'était que la partie visible de l'Iceberg. On disait qu'ils avaient désormais mis les pieds dans le marché de la prostitution et de l'armement illégal ainsi que parallèlement dans la réalisation de film pornographique et dans les affaires immobilières. Ils employaient l'argent qu'ils gagnaient dans leurs activités illégales pour l'investir en terres et en projets, du blanchiment d'argent en somme. Néanmoins, je n'en suis pas certain de ce que j'avance, tout ce que je sais ne sont que des bruits de couloirs, les chefs n'apparaissaient que très rarement à nos yeux, si ce n'est jamais. Je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment à vrai dire, tant que j'étais tranquille et que l'argent passait, ils pouvaient faire comme bon leurs semblaient ça ne me regardais pas.

La gamine s'appelait Bonney. Une vraie chieuse comme je n'en avais vu, entre les insultes à tout vent et les objets qu'elle me balançait à longueur de temps, j'en voyais de toutes les couleurs avec elle. Quand j'y repense je réalise que j'ai fait preuve d'un sang froid incroyable. Un autre l'aurait déjà tabassé histoire de la remettre à sa place, mais pas moi. Je ne levais pas la main sur les femmes, ce n'était pas pour une question de principes, de valeurs ou une autre de ces absurdités, non loin de là. C'est juste qu'autant ça ne me faisait rien de faire saigner des hommes à mort, autant je n'avais pas le cœur à faire pleurer une femme. Serais-je un grand sensible inavoué ? Peut-être, qui sait.

Au début, on m'avait rudement prévenu. On m'avait demandé de faire particulièrement attention à elle, à veiller à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir, et encore moins ce suicider. Cette gamine était assez spéciale dans son genre parait-il. Alors, je me suis préparé à être confronté à une femme maligne et vicieuse, j'étais sur mes gardes. Au final, je suis tombé sur une gamine vulnérable et avec une langue plutôt fourchue, le Bad. Elle n'était pas bien méchante, j'dirai même tranquille tout compte fait.

De temps à autres, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour finir là et pourquoi justement elle n'était pas morte si elle était une nuisance. J'aurai bien pu poser la question mais je n'en avais pas envie simplement, je crois bien que je n'avais pas vraiment voulu savoir.

Bonney était une chieuse c'était un fait. Mais des fois, elle me semblait mélancolique ou même épuisée. Comme si elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Alors dans ces moments là elle s'appuyait au chevet d'une fenêtre et fermait les yeux. Je n'ai jamais su si elle s'endormait vraiment ou si elle se reposait simplement mais à chaque fois que je la voyais faire je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

Des semaines sont passées, mes bras sont allés mieux, et j'ai enfin pu enlever mes plâtres, soulagement. j'ai commencé à m'habituer à mon nouveau travail et à Bonney. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, hormis les infamies qu'elle me lançait mais j'y m'y étais habitué à ça aussi. Elle s'était mise à vomir souvent, beaucoup trop souvent même. J'ai de tout de même hésité entre l'hypothèse d'une intoxication alimentaire et celle d'un empoisonnement histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Faut croire que j'étais loin du compte. Un jour, je me souviens qu'elle m'avait faite toute une crise pour des framboises et des myrtilles. Bien évidemment, sur le moment j'avais pris ça pour une nouvelle tentative à me mettre à bout et je l'ai laissé brailler, mais elle pleurait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, du moins pas comme ce jour-là, j'avais mis cette crise sur le compte de la fatigue et de la tension amassé jusqu'à présent. Au couché du soleil, Lucci est venu et a pris ma place. Au chemin du retour, je suis allé en chercher un peu partout. Je dis chercher parce qu'on était en hiver et trouver des myrtilles en cette période relevait du miracle. Et puis, comme je n'avais pas l'air assez emmerdé, le temps a décidé d'en faire des siennes aussi. Il a plu. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un débile avec mes cheveux rouges en pétard, mon costume beaucoup plus grand que moi et ma chemise trempée. J'ai fais le tour des p'tits commerces et des supérettes : néant. Finalement, j'ai décidé de prendre le métro pour aller au Supermarché de bourges à l'autre bout de la ville. Une fois dedans, je me suis senti vraiment con. Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Je m'attendais à quoi en échange ? Si je voulais la baiser je l'aurai fait il y'a bien longtemps, si ça se trouve les gars qui me payait avais déjà oublié son existence. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, enfaîte je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais. Et puis je devais faire quoi après ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir davantage parce que j'étais arrivé à mon arrêt. J'ai du continuer un bon quart d'heure à pied avant d'arriver à destination. Une fois sur place, en plus d'avoir l'air minable j'étais complètement trempé. Les clients snob m'ont lorgné de cet œil que je ne connais que trop bien. Je ne m'y suis pas attardé très longtemps, juste assez pour avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Je suis parti à la recherche de l'objet de ma venue pour me changer les idées. J'ai trouvé des barquettes surgelé de framboises, de myrtilles et de fraises aussi. J'ai pris les trois en espérant lui faire plaisir un peu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Peut-être parce que ça me faisait un peu plaisir de me dire qu'au final quelqu'un avait besoin de moi ici-bas. Je ne savais pas combien ces conneries coûtaient mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai du payer 50 $ à la caisse. Mon dernier billet, juste assez pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. La caissière a senti mon hésitation et m'a lancé un sourire crispé, je lui faisais chier visiblement. Sale pute. J'ai balancé mon dernier billet et je suis retourné sous la pluie en essayant de protéger les sachets. J'ai repris le métro, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de contrôleurs. Je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai à peine eu la force de balancer les fruits au frigo et de me déshabiller. Je me suis directement mis au lit et ce soir là, j'ai eu un sommeil lourd, noir et sans rêves.

Le lendemain, la routine a repris. Après que Lucci nous ai quitté, j'ai tendu les barquettes à Bonney. Elle ne m'a pas remercié mais elle avait vraiment l'air surprise. Elle les a prises et les a dévorées sous mes yeux. C'est bien la seule et unique chose que j'ai pu faire pour elle.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle se renfermait sur elle-même, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de m'envoyer me faire voir. J'ai aussi réalisé que plus le temps passait, plus son ventre s'arrondissait. Puis, j'ai compris. Bonney était enceinte. Les pièces du puzzle c'étaient assemblées doucement dans mon esprit. Un gars bien placé l'avait surement ramoné, elle devait savoir plus qu'elle ne le devrait or le gosse dans son ventre n'y était pour rien c'est pour cela qu'ils attendaient qu'elle donne naissance avant de l'achever, c'était plutôt malin. Et moi qui pensais qu'il l'enfermait pour la rendre folle, je me suis gouré. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, elle ne sera pas épargnée, j'en suis certain. Ce qui me semblait étonnant c'étaient que ces gars fassent preuve d'autant de compassion. Si mon calcul était bon il ne lui restait qu'un peu moins de 2 mois avant d'accoucher et accessoirement la fin de mon contrat. Elle était enceinte de sept mois et elle paraissait l'être de quatre c'en était presque désolant.

Des jours sont passés, rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu elle a accouché prématurément. On avait appelé une sage femme à l'occasion, vu que c'était mon tour de garde j'ai assisté à l'accouchement en sa totalité, il aura duré en tout six heures. Peu après le début de l'accouchement, j'ai remarqué que Lucci avait rappliqué, on avait du l'appeler, bizarre. J'ai haussé un sourcil mais sans plus. Lucci était un gars plutôt calme, mais un vrai détraqué mental, un psychopathe dans l'âme je dirai. J'ai déjà eu à travailler avec lui plusieurs fois et j'ai constaté que contrairement à moi, il ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent mais parce que ça l'excitait. Ça le faisait jubiler de démonter, hommes, femmes et enfants. Sa présence aurait du m'interpeller. Pourquoi un gars comme lui était réduit à surveiller une gosse en cloque ? Merde, merde, merde quand j'y repense j'aurai du me rendre compte, j'aurai du voir tout ça MERDE.

Après ces heures de tortures pour elle, c'est sorti. C'était un petit garçon qui piaillait de toutes ces forces, un peu comme sa mère quelques instant plutôt. Elle était affreusement pâle, exténuée et dégoulinante de sueur mais quand elle l'a pris dans ses bras, quand elle lui a souri bordel, j'te jurerai mon pote devant les nouveaux dieux et les anciens qu'à cet instant là c'était la plus belle femme du monde entier toutes générations confondues.

Mais bien sûr les belles choses ne durent pas, elles ne durent jamais. L'enfoiré à explosé le gosse. Une balle dans la tête. Elle était imbibée du sang de son enfant. Elle a mis quelques secondes pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le désespoir qui a sillonné ses pupilles était effroyable. Elle n'a même pas eu la force d'hurler elle s'était évanouie sous le choc. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'assimiler correctement les informations, je l'ai pris et je me suis mis à le cogner, à le cogner, à le cogner, à le cogner, j'ai continué même quand mes mains ont été aspergée de sang. POURQUOI ? DE QUEL DROIT PUTAIN ? J'ai continué jusqu'à ce qu'on me sépare de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort mais je crois que je l'ai laissé pour tel. J'ai couru, j'ai couru, j'ai couru comme j'ai jamais couru dans ma putain de vie, je suis rentré dans le premier bar qui m'ai tombé sous la main et j'me suis soûlé, j'ai baisé des putes et j'ai cogné pas mal de gars aussi. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé après et j'ai pas envie de savoir. 1 mois plus tard, après avoir dépassé tout les excès possibles et complémentairement le stock de dettes que je pouvais avoir, j'ai décidé d'aller la revoir. Je n'ai même pas eu à rentrer, j'ai croisé une vielle connaissance en chemin qui me devait un service, il m'avait appris que Bonney avait fortement foutu en rogne le boss, comment ? Ça, personne hormis eux deux ne le savais, il avait juré de lui faire regretter amèrement et il avait tenu sa promesse. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la voir, il m'a annoncé qu'elle était morte des mauvais soins reçu après l'accouchement. Moi, je pense surtout qu'elle est morte de tristesse.

Je suis arrivé à un point de ma vie ou je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, ni ce que je veux devenir. Je suis perdu. Je sais pas pourquoi j'te raconte ça vieux frère mais ne l'oublie pas s'il te plait, elle s'appelait et je crois que je l'aimais.


End file.
